Problem: Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-5x+6y = 1}$ ${y = 5x-4}$
Explanation: Since $y$ has already been solved for, substitute $5x-4$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${-5x + 6}{(5x-4)}{= 1}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $-5x+30x - 24 = 1$ $25x-24 = 1$ $25x-24{+24} = 1{+24}$ $25x = 25$ $\dfrac{25x}{{25}} = \dfrac{25}{{25}}$ ${x = 1}$ Now that you know ${x = 1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {y = 5x-4}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${y = 5}{(1)}{ - 4}$ $y = 5 - 4$ $y = 1$ You can also plug ${x = 1}$ into $\thinspace {-5x+6y = 1}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${-5}{(1)}{ + 6y = 1}$ ${y = 1}$